


You're nothing

by Egotron_boy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oval Office, Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Vladimir surprised Donald in the office. As Donald asks him to eave he bends Donald over as fuck him.
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	You're nothing

Donald was dealing with all the hate, he had to deal with so much paper work, it was insane. He had piles on piles on piles of paper work. Donald had no one bothering him, thank god. Eric was with Barron and Melonia. Donald sighed as as he picked up the phone."Yes?" Donald sighed, "Who is it?" "We aren't sure sir, would you likes us to let him in?" Donald agreed as The man walked in. Donald said as he continued to do the work, "That was fast.." In a Thick Russian accent, Donald heard, "Yes, Us Russians are fast.." Donald shot up, "Vlad...get the fuck out.." "No, don't think I will Donnie...you know why I am here.." "Well fuck off because you aren't getting it!" Donald angrily yelled. "You took enough from me, Barron is calling you uncle Vlad now!" "Good that brat needs some discipline from his uncle rather than a pig who has the mouth size of a watermelon.." Donald stood up as he pointer at Vladimir. "I say what I have to say!" "No you say what you shouldn't say.." "They need to fucking hear it, the lot of 'em!" "You are raising you children like racist bigots! Send your kids over to Russia, they say bad thing gulag waits for no one.." "Vlad you cheated your way to the top.."

"No I didn't I fairly got there.." "You're treating your country like a dictatorship! At least we have freedom!" "Jesus, is it me or is it getting heated in here." "Vladimir I swear to fucking god, you keep your damn clothes on!" Vladimir took off his jacket as he started to take off his shirt as tie. "We are men Donald, scared to be a man, because you've been softening up." Donald huffed, "Get..out..." Vladimir grabbed Donald's arm Yanking him with force as he whispered, "Take, off your fucking clothes Donald.."Donald felt Vladimir's lips against his neck. Donald's grabbed the corner of the desk for support as Vladimir unbuttoned his pants. "V-Vlad I'm serious Don't take them off.." Vladimir laughed as he said, "Trust me, I know bad.." 

Donald huffed as he said, "Fucking shut the door then.." Vlad went over shutting the door as he said, "You're so petty for something like that." Donald chuckled as he said, "Yeah say that again when your dick is on the internet." Donald turned around as Vlad took off Donald's pants. Donald felt Vladimir push his back down for a better entry way. As Donald felt the initial burning from Vladimir, Vlad pulled back out applying a little more lube as he thrusted back in. The wave of pleasure hit Donald like a ton of bricks, and before he knew it he was moaning and pleading Vladimir's name. Donald was playing Vlad's game, the thing he as good at. The thing he could beat Donald at. Donald just couldn't tell him to stop, they were already way into it and by the time he had the strength to, they'd both be done. Donald definitely hid this part of himself. If the public knew he was bisexual god knows what they would do. Everything he hated about LGBT....yet he was one himself. Donald moaned again as he clutched Vladimir's forearm. 

Vlad Laughed as he said into Donald's ear, "For such a let down you really are having fun aren't you?" Donald stutter, "Sh-Shut your f-fucking face.." "Scared some will find out?" Donald slightly nodded. Vlad laughed again as he bucked his hips into Donald's, earning a high pitched whimper from the man. "No one will find out Donnie..." Donald nodded As the door opened Donald was in the process of cumming despite Vlad being done. "Hey dad, Barron is-" Eric heard Donald moaning as Melonia Screamed. Eric covered Barron's eyes as Eric rushed Barron out of the situation. Donald noticed as Vladimir pulled out. They quickly cleaned up as Donald fixed his tie. "D-Do I look okay?" "You are fine.." Vladimir shared a quick kiss before leaving. As he left Vlad gave a stern and hostile look to the family as he escorted himself out. 

Barron was in the other room as Eric and Melonia were sitting with Donald. "D-Dad what the fuck?!" Donald refused to answer. Eric snapped his finger in front of Donald's face, "Hello? Earth to dad? What the hell?!" Donald looked up as he said quietly, "What do you want me to say? You saw...what you saw.." "Wh-Why the fuck would you do that though?" "Because he makes me Eric! He makes me do this! And I can't say no to him!" "Then learn to say no! you aren't a faggot!" "At least I have the decency to say gay instead of faggot.." "That's not the point! The point is that you are having an affair with the enemy!" "He's not our enemy, we are good friends.." "Friend with benefits?!" "Eric you're over reacting.." "When Barron see that his father is having sex with another man you tell me who the hell is over reacting!" "He won't!" "Why?!" "Because I'll make sure of it!" Eric sighed as he stormed off. "M-Mel, you know I didn't mean to do that.." She slapped him across the face as she yelled, "Bastard!" Donald rubbed his eyes as he called Vladimir. "How was the family meeting Donnie?" "You got me into trouble...we need to talk about this.." "Anything for the royal coward King." Donald hung up and shoved it into his pocket as Barron sighed. "I'm not stupid..." "What?" "I know you Gay..." "What the hell are you talking about Barron?" Barron sighed, "Listen to yourself, you always on social media, you always worried about how you look or you hair and for god sake if you don't get you coffee in the morning you're going to have a fit." "Barron I am not-" "Oh Please," Barron started to walk aways as he said, "My Gaydar is letting of mega signals!" Donald groaned as he walked back into the office sitting in the chair as the assistant announced, "He's here.."   
  



End file.
